


Surmenage

by Ambrena



Series: Souverains des ténèbres [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anubis/Thot/Hermès/Dionysos/Apollon mentionned, Crossover, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Hades is a dog person, Orthros, Thanatos - Freeform, Trolling, Unexpected friendships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadès bosse trop. Et aime bien les chiens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surmenage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit pendant 5 Acts, pour Chonaku, sur les thèmes "Différences culturelles", "Family of Choice" et un peu "Touching".
> 
> Inspiré par [ces](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/post/101042277628/anubis-no) [fanarts](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/post/92816228439/wessasaurus-rex-transcendthenerd-emedeme) (pour le 2nd, j’aime le charadesign, moins le dialogue). [Dirtbag mythology!verse ](http://soleil-ambrien.livejournal.com/117540.html#cutid6) _[Mythologies](http://soleil-ambrien.livejournal.com/127397.html#cutid4) [diverses](http://soleil-ambrien.livejournal.com/127397.html#cutid4))._

Cela faisait très longtemps qu’ils étaient amis. Même si ça avait commencé par du trollage. 

Un beau chien au pelage sombre, racé et élancé, s’était assis en sphinx juste à côté de Cerbère. Son gros bébé à poils semblait trouver le nouveau venu inoffensif, ou du moins, pacifique.

Hadès était ce qu’on appelait un amoureux des chiens. Même s’il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps, il essayait toujours d’en dégager un peu dans son emploi du temps pour aller voir Cerbère, et il s’occupait aussi de son frère Orthros avant que Géryon ne prenne le relais. 

Ce dernier ne portait pas son nom pour rien (‘Orthros’ voulait dire ‘le Matinal’) : chaque matin jusqu’à son départ, il saluait la nouvelle journée par un joyeux concert d’aboiements, auquel s’associait souvent Tacheté. Thanatos trouvait cela insupportable – son jumeau et lui préféraient les chats – mais Perséphone et lui s’étaient vite habitués. 

Le grand mystère restait la manière dont le chien à deux têtes savait que c’était bien le matin, puisque sous terre, le soleil ne se levait pas. Mais après tout, c’était l’un des rejetons de Typhon et d’Échidna, alors la logique pouvait bien aller se rhabiller. 

Tout ça pour dire que vraiment, le dieu grec des enfers adorait ces animaux. Alors face à un toutou, même inconnu, sa première réaction, c’était celle de la bienveillance. 

« Ben alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? dit-il de ce ton très spécifique que l’on adopte toujours pour parler aux chiots, aux chatons et aux petits bébés. Tu t’es perdu, mon grand ? »

Comme il fallait s’y attendre (ou pas), le principal concerné ne répondit que par un gémissement canin, et se roula sur le dos. Attendri, Hadès gratouilla le ventre du lévrier noir, qui lui fit fête. « Tu fais le tour du propriétaire avec moi ? » ajouta-t-il avec un geste d’invite. Le chien se précipita à sa suite, en remuant la queue.

 

Rien à signaler à la Plaine des Asphodèles, comme toujours, ‘c’était mort’ – la blague venait d’Hermès, le seul des dieux avec Athéna qu’il appréciât vraiment. Les Champs-Élysées étaient aussi festifs qu’à l’ordinaire, c’est-à-dire, beaucoup. Et le Tartare traînait le même cortège d’atrocités que d’habitude.

Il revint aux abords du Styx, là où Cerbère montait sa garde. L’une des têtes tachetées faisait la sieste tandis qu’une autre aboyait gaiement, et que la dernière léchait avec entrain le ‘psychopompe de service’, ainsi qu’il se désignait lui-même.

« Je t’amène la cargaison d’âmes habituelle, annonça Hermès avec entrain. Tiens, bonjour, Anubis. Je pense qu’Orphée va arriver dans pas trop de temps, il tente vraiment son Ananké, avec ces furieuses de ménades… Ça valait bien la peine de faire tout ce cirque ! »

Là, le cerveau du roi des enfers eut un genre de raté. Pas à cause de la mort prochaine de l’amant d’Eurydice, dont honnêtement, il se fichait un peu (même si c’était fort sympathique d’avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur) mais à cause du nom sous lequel l’adolescent avait désigné son nouveau chien.

« Tu veux dire que le lévrier, là… C’est Anubis ? » réalisa-t-il lentement, en désignant l’animal couché à ses pieds. L’air autour de lui se brouilla, comme sous l’effet d’une vague de chaleur, et il se retrouva avec un homme adulte à la peau noire, à demi-nu, bardé de bijoux et de maquillages, allongé par terre devant lui.

« En fait c’est un chacal, répliqua le concerné – pas gêné pour deux sous. Mais bon, j’aime bien entretenir la confusion…  
-Quand je pense que je t’ai gratouillé le ventre ! fit Hadès, légèrement dégoûté.  
-T’inquiète pas, répliqua l’embaumeur dans un éclat de rire. Tu n’es pas le premier à te faire avoir ! »

Il ne préféra pas lui demander combien exactement de dieux il avait piégé comme ça. En tout cas, depuis, ils étaient clairement très amis. C’était reposant de connaître quelqu’un dans sa branche, d’assez différent de soi pour vous apporter quelque chose d’intéressant, mais avec tout de même quelques points communs, pour ne pas avoir l’impression d’être avec un parfait étranger.

Disons qu’ils avaient chacun leur jardin secret. Anubis savait que son homologue était introverti, timide, et préférait parler aux chiens qu’aux hommes ; alors souvent, quand manifestement, l’autre n’avait pas trop envie de discuter, il se changeait simplement en animal et le suivait, ou s’allongeait dans un coin de son bureau rempli de paperasse.

À l’opposé, Hadès n’était pas bien doué pour aller vers les autres, et ne demandait jamais de nouvelles des fêtes dans lesquelles l’Égyptien allait, de qui se tapait qui, ou de la dernière configuration du pentagone amoureux avec Thot, Hermès, Dionysos et Apollon. Après l’indiscrétion d’Hathor et des autres, c’était très rafraîchissant.

Et surtout, les bases, l’essentiel, même : ils adoraient leur boulot, et au contraire les autres ne faisaient pas forcément très bien le leur.

 

« J’aime pas y aller, à ce truc », soupira Hadès d’un air blasé, à propos de la Rencontre Annuelle des Panthéons. Il regardait l’invitation comme si elle recelait une instance en divorce. « Ça me gonfle. Y a toutes les entités avec quatre pierres empilées en guise d’autel qui se rappliquent.  
-Tu sais très bien que chez nous, c’est pire, soupira Anubis, à peu près autant lassé que lui. La dernière fois qu’on nous a recensé, on était plus de sept cents.  
-Mais nous les Grecs, on passe systématiquement pour des connards ! C’est surtout ça, le problème.  
-Alors pardonne-moi mon franc-parler, commenta Anubis de sa voix veloutée, mais il est indéniable qu’un grand nombre de vous _sont_ en effet des connards. Sans vouloir te vexer. Chez nous aussi il y en a plein. Même les Dogons en ont ! C’est la norme.  
-Moi je trouve qu’on a sensiblement davantage de connards que les autres peuples, ronchonna le dieu grec. On est ridicules, en plus ! La moyenne d’âge mental est de cinq piges.  
-Tu n’as clairement jamais assisté à une dispute officielle dont la durée était de quatre-vingt ans.  
-Non mais chez nous c’est tout le temps ! Ça se fritte toute la journée ! Tu le crois, toi, qu’Athéna et Poséidon sont encore à s’engueuler pour cette saloperie de ville ?  
-Je croyais que tu l’aimais bien, cette gamine…  
-Oui, elle est gentille avec moi, m’enfin elle aussi des fois elle abuse, hein.  
-En parlant de gamines, enchaîna Anubis pour changer de sujet, je ne t’ai pas demandé comment vont Macaria et Mélinoë ?  
-Elles se portent comme des charmes, merci, fit l’heureux papa adoptif, le visage soudain transformé par un grand sourire. Et toi, comment va ta petite ? Je suis désolée, son nom m’échappe. En plus ça me gêne, parce que tu arrives à retenir celui des miennes…  
-‘Kebehut’, mais moi je l’appelle ‘Kebechet’. Elle va bien, aussi, je te remercie. »

Et ils enchaînèrent sur les progrès des unes, des autres, les anecdotes, les plaisanteries. 

« La dernière balle au prisonnier avec Horus s’est pas super bien passée.  
-Il a pas aimé que tu lui balances le soleil à la figure ? ricana Hadès.  
-Un tantinet, oui. Mais je crois vraiment que c’est la main aux fesses qu’il a le plus mal pris. M’a giflé, cet abruti.  
-Je croyais que tu étais déjà dans une relation complexe », s’aventura Hadès. Il n’obtint aucune réponse.

« Bon, ben pendant que tu joues le mystérieux, moi je vais finir mon formulaire. », fit-il sans la moindre trace de rancune. 

Le chaos administratif n’était pas vraiment sa passion ; mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’en charge. L’ennui, c’est qu’il s’en chargeait tout seul, avec intensité, et pratiquement toute la journée depuis littéralement des millénaires.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas ta culture mais tu devrais faire attention au karôshi, glissa Anubis en tapotant sur sa propre tablette.  
-Pfff, je ne risque pas vraiment de mourir, hein, en tant que dieu, nota Hadès en levant un sourcil circonspect. Et depuis quand t’intéresses-tu au Japon, toi, d’abord ?  
-Enma et moi, on s’entend bien. On se ressemble pas mal. Je voulais pas trop te répondre tout à l’heure mais le principe de l’espèce de polygone avec Thot et les autres, là, c’est qu’on peut aussi faire ce qu’on veut à côté.  
-Je ne te juge pas, expliqua Hadès. C’est juste qu’Anupet le prend bien, je trouve. Moi ma femme je lui ai été infidèle que deux fois et elle a changé les nanas en plantes vertes.  
-Tu sais, on ne peut pas écrire ‘Anubis’ sans ‘bi’. Et les autres lettres, prises dans le même ordre, ne sont pas dénuées d’intérêt non plus.  
-Rhôôô, le réprimanda l’autre dieu des morts. J’ai l’impression de traîner avec Hermès.  
-Techniquement, c’est Thot qui m’a déteint dessus. On est plus ou moins les mêmes.  
-Je croyais que c’était justement Hermès et Thot qui avaient fusionné ??  
-Aussi, oui. C’est compliqué. C’est aussi pour ça que j’aime pas trop en parler.  
-Je suis désolé, fit Hadès, contrit.  
-Ne t’excuse pas ! Toi au moins, tu es gentil. Et poli. Et pas curieux. Rien à voir avec Éros ou Hathor, qui sont toujours à deux doigts de nous demander des comptes-rendus détaillés. »

Hadès lui tapota l’épaule et ils conversèrent d’autre chose.


End file.
